Guy Time
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: Janet walks in on a chemically enhanced male bonding moment between Jack and Larry.


Janet relished in the sound of hearty, belly laughter as she entered the apartment. She found herself smiling instantly. Nothing cheered her up more than seeing or hearing her friends enjoying themselves after a long, hard day at the flowershop.

"Hello, boys!" Janet called cheerfully, closing the door behind her. "What are you guys watching? It sounds pretty funny!"

She turned to look at her friends and then confusion set in. All she could see was the back of Jack and Larry's heads...they hadn't even turned around to acknowledge her from where they were sitting on the couch. It struck her as odd how the television set wasn't even turned on.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Janet asked carefully. Did she want to know the answer to that question?

"Well, if you must know, we're-" Jack started to answer her, but then was cut off by Larry.

"No, _shhhh_!" Larry shushed him goofily. "Don't ruin her innocence."

"What?" Janet raised an eyebrow. She slowly creeped over to the couch and then peered at her friend's faces. As she took the scene in, she quickly began to piece things together. Jack and Larry were staring straight ahead with glassy, red rimmed eyes. There were open containers and bags of cookies, chips, pretzels and other junk food between them on the sofa and all over the coffee table in front of them. There was a strange smell in the apartment and a haze in the general atmosphere of the living room. Jack and Larry were definitely smoking something, and they weren't cigarettes.

"You _guys_!" Janet's jaw dropped in shock. "You'd better hope that Mr Furley doesn't come up here for any reason!"

"If he does, he can join us." Jack smirked. "You know as well as I do that he probably does this too."

"He has to in order to dress the way he does." Larry added. "I mean, _come on_."

"Honestly, you are unbelievable." Janet rolled her eyes as the boys dissolved into a fit of laughter. Janet found herself cracking a small smile just a little bit, almost laughing along with them, when something she noticed quickly snapped her out of it.

"_You guys_!" Janet shrieked, her eyes landing on the bag that Larry pulled a cookie out of. She lunged forward and snatched the bag up, but to her dismay there were only one or two treats left in the bag. She was too late.

"Why did you take my cookies?" Larry whined through a mouthful. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, Janet. If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask." Jack chimed in.

"These were the treats that Mrs Hernandez left for me to give to her dog, Waffles, while she went into the hospital for a week." Janet explained.

"Mmmmm, waffles." Larry moaned.

"Larry, focus here!" Janet demanded. "I'm dog sitting a neighbor's poodle and you and Jack ate all of the dog treats."

"What?" Larry blinked up at her, confused and blurry eyed.

"You ate dog biscuits." Janet tried again, simplifying it as best she could.

"Oh, _yuck_!" Jack screwed up his face in disgust, dry heaving.

"Those were the best dog biscuits I've ever had." Larry was thoughtful. "What are they called?"

"It doesn't matter what they're called because they're all gone, and now I have to go get more. They are very expensive! I can't believe you ate all of them!" Janet scolded her friends. "What do you think you are, _dogs_?"

Jack and Larry looked at each other, smirking mischievously.

"Gosh, Janet..." Jack started scratching himself behind his ear furiously. "Something's happening, I think I'm..."

He then cut himself off by tossing his head back and letting out a long, loud howl.

"_I ain't nothin' but a horndog, cryin' all the time!_" Larry had started to sing, dancing along in his seat.

"That's _hound _dog." Janet corrected him.

"I know that, but it's me we're talking about here!" Larry cracked up, which set Jack off as well. The two were laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. After a while, they had quieted down and then Jack had started to look puzzled.

"Larry? How did we get to talking about dogs?" Jack wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Larry paused, thinking it over. "One of the great mysteries of life, I suppose."

Janet rolled her eyes...she had heard enough. She walked over to the door, tugging it open and stepping back outside. She had slammed it closed behind her just after she had heard Jack bellow something about a tickle fight and then Larry choking with laughter.

Janet walked down the stairs, fuming a little bit inside and wondering how she was going to be able to afford those fancy dog treats. On her way down, she was met with a friendly face on her way up the stairs.

"Hi, Terri." Janet smiled. "Did you just get off of work?"

"Hi, Janet!" Terri grinned. "Yes and I am beat. I can't wait to get home and crash."

"You might not get much sleep for now, Terri." Janet warned. "Jack and Larry are in there and are high as kites. Laughing up a storm. I think Jack was trying to tickle Larry to death when I left."

Terri snorted in surprised laughter.

"Really? How cute!"

"You think so? Well, what's not so cute is that they ate all of the dog treats meant for that sweet little poodle I'm dog sitting, so now I have to go get more." Janet complained, exasperated.

"I want to come with you!" Terri stated, her blue eyes gleaming the way they always did when she got a brilliant idea.

Janet noticed right away.

"What are you thinking?" Janet wanted to know.

"I'm thinking while you get the dog treats, I'm going to go to the little electronic shop next door to the pet store and get one of those voice changer machines. Then we can come home and I'll knock really loudly on the door and pretend I'm a cop!" Terri snickered.

"Terri!" Janet gasped. "That's going to scare the wits out of them!"

Terri nodded, pleased with herself for thinking of the idea.

"Let's do it!" Janet cackled evilly.

THE END

_A/N: I randomly remembered eating chocolate chip cookies that were made for dogs when I was 15 so I decided to write this. And no, I was not high! ;)_


End file.
